lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Shark: Redemption
'Jurassic Shark: Redemption '''was a planned spin-off of the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It was going to be set in-between the events of[[Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution| ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution]] and Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, ''and would have starred Bailey R as Jack Bucay, Russell Griffin's cousin, who is targeted by the InGen employees as a means of indirectly interfering with Russell. The film was set for release on October 17, 2014, with LordStarscream100 set to produce the film and write the script. Filming began on January 13. 2015. The film's release date was bumped up a month later to November 20 because director TIgerShark1212 lost interest at various points and the main cast members didn't feel like filming. In addition to this, the camera they used during production wasn't working. The film was eventually cancelled, although a separate ''Jurassic Shark spin-off, Isarus, was released in April 2016. Cast *Grey Rich as Nathan Bucay, the film's main protagonist. Nathan is the first cousin of Russell Griffin. *Bailey Rich as Jack Bucay, a supporting character who is Nathan's older brother and also a cousin of Russell Griffin. *Jacob N as Marcel Holman, a supporting character who is friends with Jack. He agrees to help hunt the blue shark. *Grant M as Scott Garthen, a supporting character who is friends with Jack. He agrees to hunt the blue shark. *Nick B as Bennett Tristone, a supporting character who is friends with Nathan. Bennett happens to have an interest in sharks. He agrees to help hunt the blue shark. Cameos *Shawn R as Calvin Bowman, a corrupt InGen employee who releases the Blue Shark. *Russell Parkinson as Russell Griffin, Jack's cousin who was set to cameo in the film. *Gabe Sagherian as Gabe Reynolds, Russell's friend who was set to cameo in the film. *Scott Pincus as Simon, the creator of the sharks who was set to cameo in the film. *Ian Aston as Marcus Callum, a corrupt InGen employee who was set to cameo in the film. Production Originally, the project was slated to be directed by CarpenterStudios, but due to an eventual interest in other projects, KookKidsPictures was replaced as the director on June 3, 2013, and Scott and CarpenterStudios were set to handle the screenplay. On June 6, it was confirmed that the film will be released on July 4, 2014, and it would take place and be filmed in Michigan. The music would be from the works of John Williams. On July 9, KookKidsPictures gave approval to the film's rough screenplay. On July 16, the film's official trailer was released. On September 27, it was confirmed that the film had been postponed to October 2014 as a precaution for filming delays. On October 1, updates for the film were put on hold, as its entire cast had dropped out and the project's status was uncertain. Filming was set to begin in early 2014, but KookKidsPictures dropped out of the film for various reasons. As a result, on December 27, the film was cancelled. On January 11, 2014, the film was revived as Grey Rich signed on to direct. On the same day, Scott revealed that the film's shark would be a Blue Shark. On January 12, the film's cast was revealed, with Bailey R, Grey R, Jacob N and Grant M joining the cast. Russell Parkinson, Gabe Sagherian and Scott were set to cameo. The same day, Grey Rich built the Blue Shark. Scott also confirmed that the film's release date would be October 17, 2014. Filming officially began on January 13, with the script due for completion around January 20 so that the major scenes could begin shooting. On January 14, only three days after the film was revived, the project was unexpectedly cancelled again for reasons unknown to Scott, after only five pages of the script had been completed. Scott officially stated that there will be no more attempts to revive the film after this point. However, on March 9, Grey Rich revived the project once more, and filming commenced that month. The first scene that was shot was the “Jack Bucay” scene which featured Bailey Rich and Grey Rich. The next day, a scene was shot where Nathan heads into the woods on his own. On March 15, Bailey refused to film anymore scenes as Jack Bucay. This posed new problems and forced the other cast members to try and recast the role. That day, Nick B joined the cast to play a role named Bennett Tristone. His role was set to be very small; he agrees to help Nathan and Jack fight the shark. Nick B came over to Grey's house and saw the movie and said: “I wish I had a role in that movie, it would be kind of cool”. As a result, Grey Rich made some changes that he communicated with Scott. At this point, however, Grey's interest in the film started to decline. On November 8th, TigerShark1212 started having interest in filming the movie again and contacted Scott. On November 20, 2014, Part 1 of Jurassic Shark: Redemption was released on the channel supbeachman7. On November 22, the film's first poster was released. On November 24, Part 3 was released, with Part 2 still being edited by Tigershark1212. However, problems and complications arose, which resulted in production coming to a final stop. At some point, the film's parts were removed from YouTube. In January 2016, KookKidsPictures talked about coming back to the film and re-writing it and directing it. Scott approved him to re-write it, but the project never got off the ground. It has since been officially and totally cancelled. Trivia *Originally, Bailey R was set to play Jack Bucay. But he showed no interest in the movie. So the role was given to Grant M. Grey R didn’t know how to get the role of Scott Garthen. That is when Bryce K wanted to do the role of Scott Garthen. But Shawn R convinced Bailey R to do the role of the movie. Bailey R said he might have interest in doing this movie. So Grant M was put back for the role of Scott. Grey R will try to find a role for Bryce so he won’t feel “left out”. *When TigerShark1212 and LordStarscream100 were emailing each other on gmail.com, TigerShark1212 wanted to change the name from Jurassic Shark: Redemption, to Jurassic Shark: The Revenge. Lordstarscream100 said: “We can’t name the film Jurassic Shark: The Revenge, because Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution also means revenge” TigerShark1212 did not argue with the comment Lordstarscream100 wrote back. He decided to leave the name as it is. Category:2014 Storyline Category:2014 Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Cancelled Films Category:Films Category:Short Films